Recuerdo
by Konan-Roya
Summary: Recordar los momentos felices de la vida nos lleva el alma de dicha y amor. Fanfic dedicado a mi amiga Mizuki Hoshigaku


_— ¡Oh, rayos! Voy muy tarde ya al trabajo — exclamó una joven de cabellos azules quien corría por la calles de Seúl mientras observaba la hora en su celular — Espero alcanzar a subirme al tren a tiempo — Decía mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras de la estación de metro y a su vez pasaba su tarjeta para pagar su pasaje, hecho una vez esto, pudo divisar el tren que utilizaba diariamente para dirigirse a su trabajo, a lo que no dudo correr nuevamente al ver que las puertas de este se disponían a cerrarse, no supo cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba dentro del vagón, el cual para el horario iba sin mucha gente, por lo que dispuso a sentarse. Abrió su bolso para poder sacar un pequeño espejo para así poder arreglar sus largos cabellos, que después de la maratón que tuvo que sufrir para poder tomar el vagón quedaron totalmente despeinados, también aprovecharía de delinear sus ojos, los que con su hermoso color azul sobresaltarían aún más en su pálida piel y aplico por ultimo un brillo rosa pálido para sus labios._

 _El recorrido hacia su trabajo era de media hora, y recién llevaba diez minutos de viaje, y la primera parada, su corazón se detuvo, siempre solía hacerlo en esa estación, el motivo era un joven de cabellos azules que solía subirse y con el cual siempre cruzaban miradas, pero nunca palabras. Él joven apareció entre la multitud que disponía a subirse al vagón, y como todos los días, buscó a la joven por todos lados, hasta encontrar su mirada y sonreírle levemente, para luego dirigirse a sentarse a los asientos que se encontraban ubicados frente a la muchacha._

 _Los siguientes veinte minutos era una eternidad, donde ambos se miraban de reojo sin parar, todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto el tren se detiene de forma muy violenta, haciendo que algunas personas cayeran al suelo._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el joven de cabellos azules a la joven de mirada azul, quien por la fuerza del freno del tren se dirigía hacia el suelo, pero para su suerte el joven la atrapó entre sus brazos._

 _—S…Si…muchas gracias — Respondió la muchacha con un poco de timidez._

 _—No agradezcas, menos mal que me encontraba cerca de ti, o si no te hubieras golpeado la cabeza — Dijo el muchacho mientras podía una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica._

 _—De verdad te lo agradezco…— Dijo la chica — M…Me gustaría saber tú nombre para poder agradecerte como se debe — Pronunció la muchacha con sus mejillas que se tornaron de un fuerte color carmín, lo que delataba lo avergonzada que se encontraba ante la situación._

 _—Tsukiyomi Ikuto, mucho gusto… — Respondió el joven mirándola mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa_

 _—S…Soy Hoshigaku Mizuki — Se presentó la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa de igual manera._

 _—Muy bello nombre para tan bella flor — Le dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica para posteriormente besarla suavemente._

 _—¿Eh? …— Musitó la joven aún más sonrojada ante lo dicho por chico._

 _De pronto se comienzan escuchar gritos de desesperación, los cuales provenían desde la parte trasera del tren, haciendo que los pasajeros entraran en un estado de pánico._

 _— ¡FUEGO! — Fue lo que se pudo escuchar a lo lejos. Al parecer el incendio había sido producido por una falla eléctrica. La gente al escuchar que había un incendio al interior del tren, se descontrolaron por completo, intentando encontrar una salida por donde fuera posible._

 _—Rayos… — Maldijo Ikuto por lo bajo — Necesitamos encontrar como salir de aquí._

 _—Sí, hay que hacerlo antes que se acabe el oxígeno — Dijo Mizuki_

 _—Vaya…sí que sabes — Quedó sorprendido el joven de cabellos azules._

 _—Aparte de ser una cara bonita, soy muy inteligente — Dijo riendo levemente la chica._

 _—Jajajaja — Rió Ikuto — Linda, inteligente y con un buen humor, ¿con que más me sorprenderás? — Preguntó el chico muy impaciente por la respuesta que le podría entregar la joven._

 _—Pues, lo verás con el tiempo — Dijo Mizuki, dejando con la incertidumbre al joven. Ambos joven comenzaron a intentar abrir las puertas del vagón, sin éxito, así que intentarían romper los vidrios de las ventanas._

 _—Tendremos que romperlas, pero hay que tener cuidado con los vidrios, podrían lastimar a alguien — Dijo Ikuto_

 _—Eso es verdad — Habló Mizuki, mientras ponía su mano en su mentón para poder pensar en algo que les podría ser de ayuda. — Se me ocurrió una idea —La chica se desprendió de su abrigo, el cual enrolló alrededor de su mano y amarró firmemente — Apártate un poco — Sugirió la joven al chico de cabellos azules, el cual retrocedió unos pasos de la chica, a lo cual Mizuki prosiguió la romper el vidrio de un golpe — Ordena a las personas para que puedan salir de la forma más pacifica posible y asi evitar algún accidente —Dijo Mizuki_

 _—De acuerdo — Contestó Ikuto y prosiguió a hacer lo que la chica le ordenó._

* * *

—Hola Mizuki —Dijo un joven al entrar a su hogar, después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

—Hola Ikuto — Respondió la chica al saludo — ¿Qué tal tú día?

—Agotador — El joven se dirigió a abrazar a su novia — Pero ya estoy junto a ti.

—La cena estará lista en cinco minutos —Habló la joven correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Bien, pondré los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa —Dijo Ikuto.

—Gracias cariño — Dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? — Dijo el joven mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

—Claro — Contestó Mizuki.

—Hoy recordé la primera vez que nos hablamos — Dijo Ikuto un poco avergonzado.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules — Yo igual estuve recordándolo.

—Fue gracias a ese accidente que tuve el valor para acercarme a ti — Dijo Ikuto.

—Sí, es verdad — Dijo Mizuki con un poco de nostalgia — Me impresionó tu forma de controlar a la multitud.

—Y a mí tu inteligencia, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos salido de ahí — Habló Ikuto.

—Lo importante es que ambos estamos juntos — Dijo Mizuki sonriéndole a su novio.

—Cierto — Dijo Ikuto acercándose una vez más a Mizuki — Y me haces el hombre más feliz — Pronunció para luego besarla en la frente.

—Y tú la mujer más feliz — Habló la joven mientras abrazaba a el chico de cabellos azules.

—Sabes, creo que ya no tengo hambre —Dijo Ikuto.

—¿Eh? ¿Porque? — Preguntó la chica.

—Bueno quizás si, pero no de comida — Dijo Ikuto mirando a su novia con una mirada pícara.

—Pervertido —Dijo Mizuki levemente sonrojada.

—Pero tú pervertido — Habló el joven para luego llevarse a su novia a la habitación. — Te amo.

—Y yo a ti — Dijo Mizuki para luego besar a su novio.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gusta tu regalo Mizu**

 **y perdón la demora u.u**

 **PD: Perdona igual por lo corto del fic :c**


End file.
